


I Think

by BruceBannerGivesMeLife



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceBannerGivesMeLife/pseuds/BruceBannerGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce seeks out the reader to comfort them when they feel down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is kinda cliche of me, but I thought it was kinda cute so here ya go!

You were alone in your room crying again. This was the third time this week, and it was only Wednesday. You heard a soft knock at your door,   
“Come in” you sniffled. The door slowly creaked open and in popped a curly haired head.   
“(Y/N)? Are you alright?” You sat up immediately upon seeing him, wiping away your tears and trying to fix your hair.   
“Yeah, I’m ok Bruce. Thanks.” He smiled at you.   
“Mind if I come in?” He asked and you patted a spot next to you on the bed. “So what happened today?” Bruce had always been there every single time you cried, no matter what had happened. You didn’t really understand it honestly.   
“Someone was just being dumb” you shrugged.   
“Was it Steve?” He asked quietly. You nodded your head, looking down to your lap.   
“Yeah. As sweet as everyone makes him sound, sometimes he can be really insensitive you know?” You sighed, “thank you for being here, Bruce. I just wish -”   
“Do you wish that I were Steve?” He whispered. Your head shot up,  
“No! No, not at all! Not ever!” You exclaimed. “There’s no need to be someone else when you’re already beyond amazing being yourself.” You said with a small smile.   
The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a little bit, when you remembered a question that you’ve always had.   
“Bruce, can I ask you something?” You asked sheepishly.   
“You already did, (y/n).” You gave him a look, to which he chuckled and then said, “of course.”   
“Um… Why - this is a ridiculous question never mind.” You mumbled, ducking your head.   
“No, it won’t be that bad I bet. What is it?” He pressed.   
“Why are you always here for me?” You rushed.   
Bruce shifted in his seat, remembering that he actually was in here for a reason. “Well, today I brought you this.” He revealed a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and handed them to you, “they’re fresh just so you know. But, otherwise,” he paused, “I can’t keep pretending that I just don’t care.” He stated to his lap.   
You almost spit out the bite of cookie that you took, “You- wait could you repeat that?”   
Bruce ran his hands through his hair, sighing and rubbing his hands together he said “I think that I am in love with you, (y/n). The way you smile, or laugh, or talk, or tease. How you love to read, or cook, or play games. Everything about you has made me fall more and more in love with you. And I know that you like Steve, but I also know that he keeps breaking your heart. And I hate seeing you upset so I decided a long time ago that I would be here for you every single time that it happens. So maybe then I could be the one who could cheer you up. And I’ve never really -” he was beginning to rant on again when you stopped him by putting a hand to his cheek.   
“Bruce. Have I ever told you that you are the sweetest guy I have ever met?” He blushed, but you went on, “and the only reason that I even vaguely liked Steve was because I thought you weren’t interested.” Noticing that his eyes had gone wide in shock you continued, “Yeah. I have had some pretty strong feelings for you for a very long time. But like I said I didn’t think that you were interested and I didn’t want to bother you so -” this time he was the one to shut you up, but with a kiss. Shocked at first by his actions you froze, but when you realized what was happening you relaxed and even moved into the kiss.   
When you finally broke away you were both breathing hard,   
“You know what?” You asked.   
“What”   
“I think I love you, Bruce Banner.”  
“And I think I love you, (y/n).”


End file.
